A Beautiful Disaster
by mitchie19
Summary: It's every girls dream to have her own wedding with the man she truly loves. Especially Elena. Everything was so perfect and beautiful but, someone had to ruin it for her. Find out who. one shot


I just made this story up, when I got bored at the laptop. Plus, I like writing stories, I hope you like this one.  
And it's just for fun. So, enjoy reading.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling heavy and uneasy.  
My mind rushed through the memories. I pushed myself back to sleep not remembering any parts happened earlier. Bonnie. Bonnie, I thought. She had been killed by Katherine. Oh, God. She can't be! She can't be dead! My fingers harden the pillow so I could hardly breathe. I felt moisture rushing to the surface of my eyes. I shouted, nor pouted. Though, no one can here me. Jeremy's out with Anna and Aunt Jenna attended a meeting down Hancock Street. My body moved liked a little girl having her first nightmare. I want to die; Bonnie had been my best friend since first grade. She's my only friend in that time. I used words that I never used before, through the pillow in my face.  
"Shh," I was in Stefan's arms, letting out the tears. "Stefan…Bonnie. She's…" I cried more. I didn't finished what I have to say. I shuddered over and over again. "Shh," Stefan murmured.  
I never felt this pain since my parents died. My body felt hot. It's like I'm sweating, really sweating. The sweat rolled down my forehead. Stefan got up, got a damp towel and wiped my face. "Elena, I don't want myself seeing you crying," Stefan whispered. "She'll pay, Katherine will pay." I said to Stefan who's now pulling me closer to him.  
This night had been the worst. Seeing Bonnie's head snap like a twig before my very eyes. I tried to get some sleep but I cannot, I just forced myself to shut my eyes. Then I fell into the darkness, and then found myself crying in Stefan's arms. Damn you, Katherine. You'll pay for this, I repeated in my thoughts. This will all come back to you. Just wait.  
"Have you tried getting some sleep?" Stefan asked. I didn't answer him. Though, he knew the answer already. "I heard you screaming and shouting from the boarding house, and then I came here making sure your heart still beats." I heard Stefan explained. The thing I loved about Stefan is that he's so protective and he doesn't want seeing me cry because that makes him his weakness. One day he told me that, he wishes he could feel the way I feel, instead of me feeling the pain myself. That's so Stefan.  
"Close those eyes, my Angel." Stefan laid me back to bed. "I'll be here with you tonight." He added. I trusted him. There will be no nightmares. Stefan would shut them down if it tries to enter my mind. Stefan removed his boots and his black leather jacket then, he fixed himself into a sleeping position, facing me.  
I saw his eyes closed before mine did.

"Mr. Stefan Salvatore, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked from the altar in front of me. "I do." Stefan said. He smiled. "And Ms. Elena Gilbert, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest turned to me. I let out the words saying, "I do." I didn't forget to smile. I can feel myself crying. "You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced. Stefan wiped my tears before kissing me. This kiss was different. I felt like a princess who found her long lost prince. The moment felt magical. Stefan and I felt so happy. We can hear the people cheering. My mom, Isobel was there in tears. I didn't know if she's a vampire then. Wait a minute, I thought. Is this a dream or reality?  
Stefan didn't even propose to me. I know that's illegal, if you didn't. I glanced at the people around me. Damon was there, Caroline, Mrs. Flowers, Anna, Jeremy, and Aunt Jenna so as Matt, Tyler and the other people I know. At the very back, Bonnie stood there, like she saw a ghost. My heat leaped. Bonnie! I unclung myself to Stefan who was hugging me. I went down the small steps, heading to Bonnie. "Elena," Stefan called. I held my dress, so I won't trip. Bonnie was walking away from her usual spot. "Bonnie!" I called. "Elena, where're you going?" Now, Matt was the one who called me. I saw her turned right. My footsteps followed. She was heading at the back of the church. When I went there, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. I glanced around.  
I was surrounded by construction materials. They didn't look new, but old. "Elena!" I heard Bonnie screamed. Where was she? I searched the place. Oh my God, she sounds in trouble. I went up the old rusted back stairs, leading me to the tower. "Bonnie?" I called out. There was no answer, my heart beated so fast.  
The bell was so huge. Its golden color, rusted. The ropes holding the tip of the bell, looks liked it cannot hold any much longer. I heaved a sigh. I just remembered to not run in high heels, that'll make your feet sore and ache. The bell's surface was carved, saying 'Fell's Church 1852.'  
I've held my marriage, our marriage in Fell's Church. But, it was burned down already right? How can it be not burned down? Things have to explain. I'm losing my mind. "Elena!" Bonnie called again. "Where are you, Bonnie? Answer me," I shouted from nowhere. When she didn't answer, I heard a laugh, an evil one. "Elena, help!" The voice faded. I was sweating. Not sweating, sweating. I was sweating blood. I touched my forehead. "What…" I murmured.  
Crash, clang! I turned around. It was Bonnie; her neck was snapped, blood rushed through her. "Bonnie!" Tears running down from my cheeks, I sat next to her body. "Bonnie, Bonnie. Please, don't," I sobbed. I cannot look at her face. Her eyes were open. But she remained without a single pulse. "B-bonnie, who did this to you, whoever he is he'll pay," I wiped my tears using the end of my dress.  
In the background, there was a tsk sound, echoing from the corners. I startled. "Poor Bonnie, poor Elena, poor the wedding," Katherine appeared from behind. She was wearing a white gown, same as mine. "You," I let out a breath. "Yes, it's me. Again. Miss me? Poor little Bonnie, so clumsy and easy to play with," Katherine smiled. My heart raced so fast that I cannot manage already. "Why did you do this, what do you want?" I asked.  
"You're such a thief, stealing someone's wedding. It was supposed to be mine though, me and Stefan, exchanging vows, you know the type right?" She placed her fingers in her hips. "But, you didn't plan this. I planned it." I spoke each word slowly. "Oh, you planned it? Huh. This is a dream, you fool. You didn't plan anything; you were shocked that you were getting married without someone asking your hand." She spit the words out. A dream, yes this is a dream. And it can't be real. This wedding will be real if the time has come for both of us. "But, this dream can be real." Katherine added, laughing her evil laugh. If this is a dream, then Bonnie is still dead and there will be no wedding. "I don't understand," I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks. I can hear her laugh again, the way it will always echo in my ear. "Oh, didn't I say I can make your nightmares turn into reality, whenever and wherever I want to?" Katherine smiled like the devil. "What?" I heard me snapped. "Yes, Elena. I can make this one in just a snap. Want to see?" Her lips curved her fingers about to snap. "No!" I stopped. "Please, no," I added, pleasing her. Of course I want to get married and get this into reality but, not with Bonnie dying. That would make a positive image into a negative one. And that's not the choice I want to take. I want full of happiness.  
"Okay, I don't want this dream of yours either." Katherine picked up a sharp wood. I took a step back. "Let's just kill you then," she stepped forward. "No, please," I put my hands up as if I've been caught by the cops. She was so close to me, I can smell her perfume. "Yes, Elena! So I, Stefan and Damon can live the way it was before, without you, getting into the picture." Katherine shouted. Blood drained my face, I ran towards the exit of the tower.  
Running down the spiral stairs wasn't easy if you wore a long, white wedding dress and some devil's chasing you, ready to suck your blood. I tried to be careful to not trip, but I tripped. My white, slender body rolled down the stairs. My head bumped the cement floor, I went up dizzy. "You'll be dead by now, Elena. Before Stefan finds you." Katherine's voice echoed from somewhere dark. I need to go to the main area of the church, I need Stefan's protection. My body shifted from doors, the others was bolted lock. I panicked. "Stefan! Can you hear me?" I ran everywhere, every corner, but everywhere seemed dark and eerie already. I was trapped.  
I surrendered myself. I sat down, leaned on the gray brick wall. Let Katherine kill me, I thought. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My hands were covered with blood, so as my dress. I removed my heels, my ankles ached. I tossed them on one side. I dug my face in my palms and cried until someone finds me.

I was facing a dark room.  
It looked quiet, cold, quiet. Underneath it all I thought everything's over. If everything's over then, where's Stefan? Damon? Where's my rescue hero? Did Katherine give up; did they stake her heart out already? Why is it quiet?  
Down that dark room, I heard an echo. Footsteps, I startled. The echo began to grow bigger, louder. I leaned more, trying to move myself. Afraid of what's coming my way. This is Katherine; she's ready to kill me. If Katherine kills me, everything will be over. My problems will all go away; I'll be in peace, where no blood or vampire's existing. I held my chest, feeling my heart. Oh, God. I'm facing death right now; help me unleash my strength to fight this monster.  
A tall, dark figure, stood in front of me. I cannot see or read its face. It move forward, stroke the strands of my hair. I screamed.  
"Elena," a familiar voice said. "Damon?" I whimpered. "Are you hurt?" Damon asked, holding my forehead. "B-bonnie…" I whispered. "Tsk. Okay now, upsy daisy," He carried me down the dark room until I was unconscious.

A hand stroked my cheek. I held its hand, feeling it. Stefan. My eyes fell open; I was back in my room, where I played Barbie and Ken dolls when I was a kid. "Stefan!" I gasped, clung myself to him. "I had this, nightmare it was—"I said, then he cut me off. "Frightening," Stefan continued. "You saw it?" I asked in a curious matter. "I can read your dreams. I'm sorry, I wasn't there to save you from Katherine," Stefan looked down. "But Damon did," I pursed my lips. Stefan sighed, "Let's forget this dream, okay. There are more important things than this." Stefan kissed my hand. But I cannot forget what Katherine said. She can turn my dreams into reality whenever and wherever she wanted to. And that could change the whole story, the story of my life and Stefan. "Stefan, I—" I got out of bed, following him towards the door. "We'll talk later," Stefan called. "Call me," I called back.  
I sighed heavily, went to the bed and sank to heavy thoughts and memories.


End file.
